Unexpected Addiction (Unexpected Series: Book Three)
by Hero Is My King
Summary: 90 days. That was all he had to prove to her that her addiction to him and his love for her was stronger than any drug known to man. OC/Baron Corbin. OC/Braun Strowman. Co-written with SweetGA07
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I own no one but Eloria. Harlyn belongs to SweetGA07 who's also my co-author on this and always a big part of every story I write. Please read and review to let us know what you think. Enjoy!**

Harlyn Corbin sat in the hallway of the courthouse with her sister and her sister's boyfriend as she waited for him to arrive.

"You alright sis?" Eloria Wallace asked, resting her hand on Harlyn's arm.

"Yeah, I just wish he'd hurry up and get here."

"Your wish has been granted." A new voice spoke up and Harlyn looked to see Baron standing there with a smile on his face.

"About time you got here, let's get this over with." Harlyn said, standing up and walking into the courtroom.

"She's still determined to go through with this huh?" Baron asked and Eloria sighed.

"I'm afraid so."

"Now..." Judge Reid began, looking through the papers. "It looks like everything's in order here except for...Mr. Corbin it doesn't look like you signed the papers at all."

"That's right Your Honor."

"What?! Baron you told me you signed them already!" Harlyn exclaimed, glaring at him.

"So I lied. I didn't sign them and I'm not going to."

"Dammit! You said..."

"Mrs. Corbin you need to watch your language, this is a court of law." The judge spoke up and Harlyn turned to look at him.

"My apologies Your Honor but I was under the impression that he signed the papers because that's what he told me."

"Mr. Corbin is there any reason in particular why you forgot to sign the papers?"

"It slipped my mind, pure and simple. I..."

"Oh bullshit! Slipped your mind my ass! You just want to be..."

"Mrs. Corbin! One more outburst like that and I'll hold you in contempt of court! Now it is my impression that this divorce may be something only wanted on your part though I may be wrong. Here's what I'm going to do and this isn't something I'm known to do often so you need to use it to your advantage Mr. Corbin. I'm going to postpone this hearing for ninety days...in that time, I suggest you try and work this out if that's what you want Mr. Corbin. If after the ninety days, nothing has changed then I would suggest you sign the papers and move on with your life."

"Yes Your Honor, thank you very much."

Once the judge got up and left the courtroom, Harlyn walked over to where Baron was standing. "I hope you don't honestly think you can change my mind about this. It was a mistake to get married Baron and you know that as well as I do."

"I don't know any such thing momma but you can go on believing that if you want to."

"Don't fucking call me that." Harlyn hissed as Eloria and Braun walked over to them.

"There was a time not too long ago that that's all you wanted me to call you."

"Yeah, well...things change. I realized that this whole marriage was a mistake and you need to do the same thing." Harlyn said and walked out of the courtroom.

"Do you honestly think you can change her mind?" Eloria asked and Baron sighed.

"I'm sure as hell going to try."


	2. Chapter 2

Eloria sat on the bed watching her sister as she pulled Baron's things out of the closet and threw them on the floor. "Exactly what are you doing?"

"I'm throwing his shit out, maybe then he'll get the idea that it's over!" Harlyn grumbled, grabbing a handful of flannels and throwing them on the floor in a pile.

"Harlyn you can't do that! This is his house too!"

Harlyn turned and glared at her sister. "Just whose side are you on?! I swear you like him more than you do me!"

"Oh, grow the fuck up Harlyn! He hasn't done anything wrong except for treat you like a Queen and you're wanting to throw his ass to the curb!"

"Our marriage was a mistake Eloria! We barely knew each other a month before we got married!" Harlyn yelled, spotting a picture of her and Baron from their first date sitting on the dresser. She walked over and picked it up, pulling it out the frame and ripping it up before throwing it in the trash.

"You're being ridiculous Harlyn! I could see you thinking it was a mistake if he treated you like shit or fucked every woman he met but he doesn't do that!"

"I don't know who he screws and who he doesn't!"

"Oh for the love of God Harlyn! You know that man doesn't have eyes for anyone but you!"

"That's your opinion! If all you're going to do is sit there and defend him instead of helping me and being on my side then you can just go! I can get this shit done a lot faster without you here."

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere because I'm not about to let you throw his shit out. You need to stop and think about what you're doing."

"I have thought about it. It's over Eloria and nothing you or even Baron can do will change that."

Eloria shook her head and stood up. "I give up. You're about to throw away the best thing that's ever happened to you and you just don't seem to give a damn about how it makes him feel. I've known you all my life Harlyn and I never thought you could be this damn heartless." She whispered before walking out of the room and the house all together.

Harlyn sighed and sat down on the bed, covering her face with her hands. Suddenly she jumped up and grabbed the pieces of the picture she tore up out of the trash. Grabbing some tape, she sat down on the bed and desperately tried to tape the picture back together as tears fell from her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harlyn was getting everything ready at her station when a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump and she turned around to see who it was. "Baron go away, please."

"I just came to see how you're doing and find out if you've changed your mind yet."

"I'm perfectly fine and no, I haven't. I don't want to do this right now ok? This is where we work and I don't want to get fired."

"How would just talking to me get you fired?" He asked, looking down at her in confusion.

"Because you constantly have to push my buttons and piss me off. Now please...just go away."

"Fine. I'll go away for now but this isn't over Harlyn. You can't avoid me forever...sooner or later we're going to have to talk about this." Baron said and walked away before Harlyn could say anything else.

Eloria went to stand up and she laughed when Braun's arms tightened around her waist to keep her on his lap. "Braun come on baby, let me up."

"Where are you going?"

"To go talk to Harlyn and then I'll be back."

"She still determined to go through with the divorce?" Braun asked, swatting her on the ass as she stood up.

"Unfortunately yes. I don't know what the hell she's thinking but I've given up trying to talk her out of it. If she wants to make the biggest mistake of her life, that's on her."

"Maybe Corbin can convince her to change her mind."

"I honestly don't know. Harlyn's stubborn as hell when she wants to be. I'll be back soon." Eloria said and walked out of his locker room.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hi Harlyn." Alexa spoke up, sitting down in the chair. "I need my hair and makeup done. Make it quick too, I have to be on TV soon so make sure I look good too."

"I'm only a makeup artist, not a miracle worker but I'll do my best." Harlyn mumbled as she grabbed a brush and started brushing out Alexa's hair.

"So...I heard you and Baron are getting divorced." Alexa said just as Eloria walked around the corner.

"That's really none of your fucking business Alexa." Harlyn hissed, dragging the brush roughly through her hair.

"Ow! Watch what you're doing you stupid bitch!" Alexa shouted, glaring at her in the mirror. "You know I don't know why you'd want to divorce him...he's amazing in bed." She said, smiling.

Eloria froze in her tracks, covering her mouth to keep from laughing when she saw the jealousy enter her sister's eyes. "Harlyn don't." Eloria warned.

Harlyn turned to look at her sister. "I'm not going to do a damn thing except for going and getting tested as soon as possible."

Eloria started laughing at the look on Alexa's face before she could stop herself.

"You're just jealous he'd rather fuck me than you."

"Please. The only thing I feel is sympathy for Baron if he couldn't find anyone better to fuck than you. Hopefully he can find his way out of the gutter where you live."

Alexa opened her mouth to say something else but closed it, getting up and walking away.

"You ok?" Eloria asked, looking at Harlyn in concern.

"I'm fine. If he wants to catch a disease, that's on him and not me." Harlyn said, turning her attention away from Eloria. "Was there something you needed?"

"I just thought I'd come check on you."

"Well, as you can see I'm fine so you can go back to Braun now and let me get back to work."

"Whatever Harlyn. Excuse me for being concerned about you." Eloria said, turning around and walking away.

Harlyn shook her head, making her way to the bathroom. She shut and locked the door, sliding down to the floor as she began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Eloria stood watching the show with Harlyn and Braun when Baron stepped out onstage with Mickie and Alexa. She saw out of the corner of her eye how Harlyn stiffened and she turned to look at her. "You ok sis?"

Harlyn's eyes narrowed as she stared at the monitor. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you look like you're about to hurt someone. You sure you're ok?" Eloria asked, trying to hide her smile.

Harlyn tore her eyes away from the screen to look at Eloria. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm fine."

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron walked backstage and immediately spotted Harlyn with her sister and Braun. He started to make his way over to them but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm and he looked down to see Alexa smiling up at him. "Something you want?"

"Well...I was wondering if you'd like to go out and get a drink with me tonight after the show."

Baron opened his mouth to tell her no when he happened to see the way Harlyn was watching them, the jealousy evident in her eyes and a plan began to take shape in his mind. "Sure, I'd like that. I'll come find you after the show...there's a little bar right around the corner from here."

"Great! See you in a little while!" Alexa replied, smirking at Harlyn as she walked by.

Harlyn couldn't believe it. She knew that Baron had seen her standing there and he still made a date with Alexa. "Eloria?"

"Yeah?" Eloria asked, turning from Braun to look at her.

"You and I are going out tonight after the show."

"Huh? But I..."

"Please? Baron just made a date with Alexa and I want to follow them because this is just the kind of thing I need to convince the Judge to grant my divorce." Harlyn said and Eloria sighed.

"Alright, fine." She waited for Harlyn to walk away before she marched over to Baron. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Eloria calm down, please. You know me better than that...there's no way in hell I'd ever have anything to do with Alexa."

"Then why did you make a date with her?"

"Because I saw how jealous Harlyn got when she saw Alexa talking to me. She wouldn't be jealous if she still didn't care for me." Baron said, smiling and Eloria shook her head.

"So you're going to get her so jealous and pissed off that she ends up doing something."

"Pretty much the plan."

"I don't like it but...if it helps my sister realize how stupid she's being about this whole situation then I say go for it."

Baron sighed in relief, giving Eloria a quick hug. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem. I just hope it works."

"You and me both."

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn sat at the table watching Baron and Alexa, getting more and more pissed off. "I can't believe this shit. I knew he could be an asshole but I didn't know he could be this bad."

"What do you expect Harlyn? You told the guy you don't want anything to do with him anymore. Did you honestly expect him to not move on?"

"Well...no! He could at least wait until we're divorced and if he wanted to move on so bad, why didn't he just sign the damn papers?" Harlyn asked and Eloria laughed. "What the hell is so funny?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Hardly."

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron's head was pounding as he listened to Alexa talking nonstop and he wanted nothing more than to get up and run out of the bar but he could see Harlyn watching them so he stayed where he was.

Harlyn watched as Alexa laid her hand on Baron's arm yet again. "I've seen enough, I'm out of here." She said, standing up and starting towards the door but she stopped when Alexa leaned over and kissed Baron.

The kiss took Baron by surprise and he quickly pulled away from Alexa when he heard someone growl. Looking up, he locked eyes with Harlyn before she turned and ran out of the bar. "Shit." He mumbled, jumping up to go after her.

Alexa watched in shock as Baron ran out of the bar. She got up, ready to follow him out when someone grabbed her arm and she turned to see Eloria standing there. "Let go of me."

"I don't think so you little Troll. You've caused enough trouble so you're staying right here."

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn opened the car door and threw her purse inside, ready to climb in when someone grabbed her arm and she turned to see Baron standing there. "Let go of me right now."

"No. Not until we talk about this."

"There's not a damn thing to talk about Baron. You made it clear tonight that you've moved on so after the ninety days are up, I'll expect to see you in court to sign the papers."

"You'll be waiting a long time then because I won't be there. I haven't moved on from anything momma, you're the one trying to do that so don't put it on me." Baron said and Harlyn rolled her eyes.

"Give me a fucking break Baron! I was in there and I just saw you kiss Alexa never mind the fact that she told me earlier tonight that you two fucked!"

"She's the one who kissed me and had you not ran out, you would have seen me pull away from her. You're really delusional if you actually believe I would ever fuck her! I love you Harlyn, I married you!"

"That was a mistake and you know it!" Harlyn yelled and he shook his head.

"Bullshit! It's not a mistake and the only reason you think it is is because you're afraid!"

"Afraid? Please! What the hell am I supposed to be afraid of?"

"You're afraid of me! Your feelings for me and your love for me is a lot stronger than you ever thought it would be and that scares you. I know you Harlyn, I know your past...you think I'm going to hurt you like every other guy you've been with so you ran. You've convinced yourself that I don't love you and that you'd be better off without me but you're wrong! I do love you and I would never hurt you. You're not better off without me either and you know that but you won't admit it. I can't keep paying for the mistakes of the guys in your past momma. That's not fair to me and it's not fair to you so until you realize that, this whole thing is hopeless." Baron whispered, bending down to kiss her. "I do love you and I need you more than anything else but I feel like I'm banging my head against a brick wall so when you come to your senses and realize you love and need me too...you know where to find me."

Harlyn stood there watching as he walked away. The sky opened up and it began to rain, washing away the tears as they fell from her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, I think that's all for today. Stephanie do you have anything you want to add?" Hunter asked as he concluded the meeting and Stephanie turned to look at Harlyn who was sitting across from her.

"Harlyn I heard a rumor that you and Baron are getting divorced...any truth to that?"

Harlyn stiffened and looked Stephanie in the eyes. "I don't see what that has to do with anything so quite frankly ma'am...it's none of your business."

"This company is mine so everything that happens in it is my business. Now...I also heard that you had a confrontation with Alexa a few days ago."

"That is true, yes."

"Well, it just so happens that we need someone to have a match with Alexa and if I remember correctly...you used to be a wrestler, did you not?" Stephanie asked and Harlyn suddenly had a feeling that she was about to regret her comments.

"Yes, I was at one time but..."

"Excellent! I'll have someone inform Alexa that you'll be her opponent tonight. Now, I think that's everything." Stephanie said, standing up and walking out of the room as Harlyn stared after her in shock.

{}{}{}{}{}

"She did what now?!" Eloria questioned, looking at Harlyn in shock.

"You heard me. I think I pissed her off by saying that my private life was none of her business so this is how she's punishing me." Harlyn said, pacing around Braun's locker room.

"But you haven't wrestled in years!"

"I'm well aware of that fact Eloria and so is Stephanie but it doesn't seem to matter. I can't exactly tell her no because I need this job."

"I know. Just...be careful alright? And for the love of God, stick to the script. Don't use this as a way to really hurt Alexa, no matter how much you might want to."

"I'll follow it as long as she does."

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn stood across the ring from Alexa and she could tell by the look on the other woman's face that there wasn't going to be much sticking to the script in this match.

Alexa locked up with Harlyn and winked. "Wonder if Baron will celebrate my win with me tonight."

"Not if he doesn't want to catch an STD." Harlyn hissed and her hand snapped back as Alexa hit her with a stiff right hand.

"Bitch!" Alexa snarled, slapping her hard across the face and Harlyn fell to a knee.

"Shit." Eloria hissed, watching the match closely.

"What's the matter baby?" Braun asked, walking up to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I need to find Stephanie. Alexa's working stiff and Harlyn won't take it for long." Eloria said just as she heard Harlyn scream in anger and she turned just in time to see her sister hit Alexa with a stiff elbow that Eloria immediately recognized. "Dammit."

"Eloria!" Stephanie shouted, walking down the hall. "Just what the hell is your sister thinking out there?!"

"With all due respect ma'am, Alexa stiffed her twice before Harlyn retaliated."

"I should have known this was a bad idea. Nia!"

"Yes Stephanie?" Nia Jax asked, walking over to them.

"I need you to go out there and stop this match. I made a mistake in putting it together and now they're going to end up hurting each other."

"Attack Alexa and raise Harlyn's hand even though she won't win?"

"That's perfect. Go!" Stephanie instructed as she, Eloria and Braun all turned back to the monitor.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn bit her lip to keep from smiling when she saw Nia running down the ramp. She quickly stepped back, nodding in thanks to Nia who quickly went on the attack against Alexa.

The bell rang over and over again as Nia picked up Alexa and tossed her out of the ring. Nia turned around and she and Harlyn smiled at each other before hugging. "You ok?"

"Fine now, thanks."

"No problem." Nia whispered and she pulled away, grabbing Harlyn's hand and raising her arm as the crowd cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

Baron ran down the hall and went into the trainers room, seeing Harlyn sitting there with an ice pack on the back of her head. "How is she doc?"

"She's got a nice bump on her head and what I suspect is a concussion but she refuses to go to the hospital and get checked out."

"She's also sitting right here. I told you that I'm fine." Harlyn said, glaring at both of them.

"Nevertheless I really think you should have someone stay with you tonight and keep an eye on you just in case."

"I don't need anyone to..."

"I'll do it." Baron spoke up, cutting her off. "After all...that's what husbands are for."

{}{}{}{}{}

"You might as well forget it Baron...I'm not staying with you tonight."

"Then I'm staying with you. You heard the doc momma...there's a possibility you could have a concussion so it's not safe for you to be alone tonight."

"I don't need you to babysit me!" Harlyn yelled, groaning as pain shot through her head.

"Dammit Harlyn! For once can you not be so fucking stubborn?! A concussion can be a dangerous thing and you know that. I get that you don't want me or love me anymore but please...let me take care of you tonight."

Harlyn started to say something but stopped, sighing. "Fine...you can stay for just tonight but you're sleeping on the floor! Now I have to go shower and change so meet me at Braun's locker room in a half hour."

"I'll be there."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Harlyn mumbled, walking away from him.

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron knocked on the door of Braun's locker room, chuckling when the door opened. "Uhm Eloria...you have a huge hickey on your neck."

" _What_?! Dammit Braun!" She yelled and Baron could hear Braun laughing from inside the room. "Come on in."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Oh shut up and get in here."

Baron laughed and walked in the room. "Your sister isn't here?"

"No...was she supposed to be?"

"She said to meet her here in a half hour. The doc thinks she has a concussion but she won't go get checked out. He wanted someone to stay with her tonight and keep an eye on her so I said I'd do it."

"She actually agreed to that?" Eloria asked, looking at him in surprise.

"Not at first but I talked her into it...or at least I thought I had. That was forty-five minutes ago."

"I'll call her and see what's going on." Eloria said, grabbing her cell phone and dialing her sister's number.

{}{}{}{}{}

 _"Hello?"_

Eloria could immediately tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong. "Sis where are you? Are you ok?"

Baron instantly became alarmed and stepped closer to Eloria so he could hear the conversation better.

 _"I'm in the women's locker room. My head is killing me and it hurts to move."_

"Don't move, ok? I'll be right there."

 _"Ok."_

Eloria hung up the phone and headed for the door. "Come on Baron."

"What's going on?!" He asked, following her out of the locker room.

"I think she might be getting one of her headaches because of the concussion and everything. I'll make sure the locker room is clear and you can get her."

"Shit."

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn lifted her head a little when the door opened and she groaned in pain. "Who is it?" She whispered, unable to open her eyes.

"It's Eloria. Where's your medicine?"

"Excedrin is in my purse."

Eloria quickly grabbed her purse and took two pills out of the bottle while Baron ran in the bathroom for some water.

Baron handed the water to Eloria who had knelt down next to Harlyn.

"Here. I have your pills and some water."

Harlyn blindly reached for both, popping the pills in her mouth and swallowing them down with a drink of water. "Thank you. Have you seen Baron?"

"I'm right here Harlyn."

"Take me to the hotel...please?"

Baron walked over and bent down, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the floor. "I got you momma, you're going to be ok." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Harlyn sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest. "Don't think this changes anything." She mumbled and he chuckled.

"If you say so."

Eloria handed Baron Harlyn's purse and held the door open for him. "I'll call you tomorrow and check on you sis."

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron glanced over at Harlyn to make sure she wasn't asleep. "You doing ok?"

"The pills are helping and I can keep my eyes open now."

"How long has it been since you last had one of your headaches?" He asked, pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"Months now. I think tonight is what triggered it."

"Most likely. Harlyn I..."

"What?"

Baron sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. Think you're alright to make it inside?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Harlyn got out of the car and they both made their way inside the hotel.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Do you really want me to sleep on the floor?" Baron asked and she shook her head.

"No, you don't have to but keep your hands to yourself."

"Yes ma'am." He replied, chuckling. "I need to use the bathroom."

Harlyn waited until the bathroom door closed and she quickly stripped her clothes off. She searched through his bag until she found one of his shirts and pulled it over her head.

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron stepped out of the bathroom, the sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks and he smiled as he looked at Harlyn laying on the bed sound asleep wearing nothing but one of his T-shirts. He stripped down to his underwear and laid down next to her, pulling the covers up over them. Unable to resist, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Harlyn woke up the next morning with arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to see Baron sleeping peacefully behind her and she closed her eyes, the memories flooding over her as she thought about all the times they laid like this. Suddenly her eyes flew open as reality set in and she quickly pulled away from him, moving as far away as possible until she landed with a thud on the floor. "Ow! Dammit!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron jerked awake and leaned over the side of the bed, smiling down at Harlyn. "What are you doing down there?" He asked, laughing as she glared at him.

"Shut up! This wouldn't have happened if you had stayed on your own side of the bed!"

"Oh yeah, blame me because you fell out of bed." Baron mumbled, watching as she got up off the floor and began to get dressed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. You did your duty and watched over me through the night and I'm fine so I'm out of here."

"Like hell you are." He growled and quickly got out of bed, stepping in front of the door to block her from leaving.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You're not going anywhere until we talk about this." Baron said and she rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"The fuck there isn't! I'm so tired of this shit Harlyn. I love you and I know you still love me too."

"No, I don't." She denied and he smirked.

"Then why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Because it's comfortable and I didn't exactly have anything else to sleep in."

"So take it off." He stated and she looked up at him in shock.

"What?!"

"Take. It. Off."

"You can't be serious!" Harlyn exclaimed and Baron folded his arms across his chest, smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm very serious. You're not sleeping anymore so you don't need to have it on."

"You know what? Fine!" Harlyn stripped the shirt off and threw it in his face, growling when he easily caught it. "Happy now?"

"Extremely." He replied, looking her up and down.

"Don't you dare Baron!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't you dare look at me like that." Harlyn yelled and he laughed.

"Like what momma? How am I looking at you?"

"Like you're thinking about attacking me at any second."

"But I am thinking about it." He growled, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close. Baron leaned down and kissed her passionately, holding her tight as she fought against him.

Harlyn struggled to get away from him until finally the desire building in her became overwhelming. She moaned, reaching up to wrap her around his neck. "Baron..."

"What momma? Tell me."

"I need you...please."

"Thank God." He sighed, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn laid beside Baron, both of them sweaty and trying to catch their breath. "This doesn't change a thing. You know that right?"

"Say that again?" He asked, staring at her in shock.

"This doesn't change anything Baron...I still want a divorce."

"So...what? You think you can just use me as a toy to play with whenever you get horny?" Baron demanded to know, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"I don't see the problem with it. You're not with anyone and neither am I...plus we are technically still married."

"Of course you don't see a fucking problem with it. You don't see a problem with any of this!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked, glaring at him as she got up and got dressed.

"It means get out."

"What?!"

"Get out!" Baron yelled, scoffing. "I can't even stand the sight of you right now."

"Fine! I'm gone! Fucking asshole!" Harlyn hissed, storming out the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Corey sat across from Baron, watching as he downed glass after glass of alcohol. It was the most he'd seen him drink in a long time so he knew something was wrong. "Alright man...out with it."

"With what?"

"I haven't seen you put away this much alcohol in years. What's going on?" Corey asked and Baron sighed.

"It's Harlyn."

"I figured as much. She still determined to go through with the divorce?"

"Yeah and at the moment that's not even the worst of it."

"What happened?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Eloria sat in her sister's hotel room watching a movie and she glanced over at her. "Harlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been acting funny the past few days and I'm starting to get worried. What's going on with you?"

Harlyn sighed and grabbed the remote to pause the movie. "I screwed up sis."

"How?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron took another drink, needing more so he can get through this. "The night of her match with Alexa she stayed with me because the doc was concerned she might have a concussion and she refused to go to the hospital and get checked out."

"Yeah, Eloria told me about that. Did you two get into an argument or something?"

"We did the next morning. She wanted to run away after waking up in my arms and I wanted to talk about things so I refused to let her leave." Baron explained and Corey chuckled.

"I bet she was just thrilled about that."

"Oh yeah. She had fell asleep in one of my shirts and when we were arguing I told her that I know she still loves me but she claimed not to so I told her to take my shirt off since she was still wearing it."

"You didn't!"

{}{}{}{}{}

"What do you mean you screwed up?" Eloria asked, looking at her in confusion.

"The morning after I stayed with Baron we ended up getting into a huge argument and like every single time we fight...we ended up having sex."

"And you regret it now?"

"Yes...no...I don't know!" Harlyn exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

{}{}{}{}{}

"I did but I didn't think she'd actually do it. Harlyn and I have always had this thing about no matter how bad we fight...we always end up fucking afterwards."

"And this time was no different?" Corey asked and Baron chuckled.

"Definitely not."

{}{}{}{}{}

"You don't know? Either you regret sleeping with him or you don't, it's that simple." Eloria said and Harlyn shook her head.

"No it's not."

"Why isn't it?"

"Because afterwards and I mean while we were still laying in bed...I told him it didn't change anything and that I still wanted a divorce." Harlyn explained and Eloria sighed.

"Oh Harlyn you didn't..."

{}{}{}{}{}

Corey took a drink of his beer and sat the glass down. "Alright, so you two fucked. Then what?"

"Then while we were laying there still trying to catch our breath she decided to tell me that she still wanted a divorce." Baron said and Corey winced.

"Damn, that's harsh."

{}{}{}{}{}

"I did and I've never seen him so angry."

"Well do you blame him? That was a really shitty thing to do." Eloria said and Harlyn nodded.

"I know that now but I can't take it back."

"What did he do?"

"He kicked me out...said he couldn't stand the sight of me." Harlyn replied and Eloria reached over to hug her.

"So what are you going to do now?"

{}{}{}{}{}

"Tell me about it." Baron mumbled, picking up his glass and downing the rest of it. "I kicked her out. Told her I couldn't even stand the sight of her at that moment."

"I can't say I blame you for that man. What now?"

"I don't know...I just know that I haven't been able to stop thinking about it ever since."

{}{}{}{}{}

Eloria heard something in her voice and looked at her. "What's going through your mind sis?"

"I think...I'm beginning to have doubts about divorcing him." Harlyn admitted, tears forming in her eyes.

"But?"

"The hell if I know. I can only fight for her so hard...if she really doesn't love me anymore, all the fighting in the world isn't going to keep her with me." Baron said, signaling for another drink.

"But after what happened, even if I decide I don't want to go through with the divorce...I'm afraid that he's going to want to go through with it."

"Sounds like you have a lot of thinking to do." Eloria said and Harlyn sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Well, I have to get going because Braun's taking me out to dinner tonight but if you need anything please call me ok?"

Harlyn smiled a little and gave her sister a hug. "I will. You go have fun on your date and tell Braun I said hello." She waited until Eloria left the room before laying down on the bed and reaching for a pillow. Clutching the pillow to her chest, the tears she had been holding back streamed down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Harlyn sat in Braun's locker room with Eloria as they watched the show. Baron was acting extremely cocky tonight and no matter their troubles, seeing him like that always turned her on.

"Harlyn!" Eloria yelled and she jumped, turning to look at her in confusion.

"What?"

"You need to calm yourself."

"What do you mean?" Harlyn asked, completely lost as to what her sister was talking about.

"You were sitting there watching him and moaning."

"Shit." Harlyn mumbled, blushing. "Sorry."

"No worries, I know how you get when he acts cocky. Have you thought anymore about the divorce and what you're going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to him tonight when we all get back to the hotel."

"Good. I'm..." Eloria trailed, her whole body going ridged as Braun's roar that signaled the start of his music blasted through the speakers.

"And you say I'm bad when it comes to Baron acting cocky."

"Oh, shut up."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Mrs. Corbin are you absolutely positive that this is what you want to do?"

Harlyn rolled her eyes as her lawyer asked her the same question he had asked what seemed like a hundred times in just their ten minute phone conversation. "Danny please...just do it. I know this may seem sudden to you but trust me, it's not. I've been thinking about this for a while."

"Alright. As long as you're sure...I'll do it first thing in the morning."

"I'm sure, thank you very much for this."

"You're welcome Harlyn. I just hope you know what you're doing."

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn took a deep breath and knocked on the door, her nerves almost getting the better of her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron opened the door and looked down, surprised to see Harlyn standing there. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in and talk to you?"

"Yeah...I guess." He stepped to the side and held the door open so she could walk in the room.

{}{}{}{}{}

"How are you doing?" Harlyn asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Let's cut the small talk alright? What are you doing here?"

"First of all...I wanted to apologize for last Tuesday. I shouldn't have told you right after we had sex that I still wanted a divorce." Harlyn said and he shrugged as he sat down on the bed.

"It's the truth so it doesn't matter when you say it." He stated and she sensed something different about him.

"Baron are you ok?"

"I'm fine Harlyn...I'm just getting tired of fighting a losing battle. You want this divorce so badly that nothing I can say or do seems to be making a difference." Baron replied, not even bothering to look at her. "I don't have much fight left in me."

"That's what I came to talk to you about though." She said, sitting down beside him on the bed. "I'm beginning to doubt whether I really want this divorce or not."

Baron scoffed and stood up, pacing back and forth. "You actually expect me to believe that?! You're hellbent on the divorce, you have been right from the start so do you really think I'm going to believe that you had a sudden change of heart?!" He yelled and she stared up at him in shock.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Bullshit! What's the matter Harlyn? Feeling horny again are you? Well, you don't have to lie to me if you want to get fucked."

"Baron please!" She stood up, squealing in surprise when he grabbed her and kissed her roughly.

"You want to fuck? Well, let's do it then!" Baron growled as he started stripping his clothes off.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn could barely breathe, her whole body trembling and aching as she laid next to him. "Baron..."

"You need to get dressed and go." He cut her off as he stood up and started getting dressed.

"What?! You can't be serious!" She exclaimed, looking at him in shock.

"Oh, I'm serious alright. You got what you came for so it's time to go."

"That's not what I came here for! I came to tell you that I'm having doubts about the divorce."

"Don't start that shit again, please. I'm telling you for the last time...get dressed and get out. Unless you want everyone to see you naked when I throw you out without your clothes." He said and she gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"You know me Harlyn so you know that I would do it. Want to stick around and find out for sure?"

Harlyn got up and quickly got dressed, glaring at him the whole time. "You really are a bastard sometimes."

"You made me this way so you have yourself to thank for that. Get out."

She glared at him one last time, fighting back tears as she turned around and walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Eloria glanced at her sister and sighed. "Harlyn!"

Harlyn jumped and looked at her sister. "What?"

"You haven't heard a word I've said have?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"What's going on? You haven't told me about your talk with Baron." Eloria said and Harlyn winced.

"It was bad...really bad."

"What happened?"

"I tried to tell him that I've been having doubts about the divorce but he wouldn't believe me. I...I've never seen him act the way he did." Harlyn stated and Eloria looked her in confusion.

"What do you mean? How did he act?"

"He acted lost at first, saying that he was getting tired of fighting to keep our marriage alive. And then he just turned...mean and angry."

"Did he hurt you?" Eloria demanded to know and Harlyn shook her head.

"Not physically, no. I mean I have marks from where we had sex but..."

"Again? Seriously?"

"That's the way it's always been with us. We fight like hell but always end up having sex afterwards." Harlyn explained and Eloria laughed.

"Why am I not surprised. So what happened after that?"

"He told me to get dressed and get out. I tried to get him to talk to me but he threatened to throw me out of his room completely naked." Harlyn said just as Baron walked into catering. "There he is. I'm going to go try to talk to him."

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron grabbed a bottle of water and he turned around to go to a table, almost running right into Harlyn. He sighed and stepped around, making his way to a table.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn stood there, shocked that he just pretended she didn't even exist. Shaking her head, she walked over to where he was sitting. "Baron can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I don't have anything to say to you Harlyn."

"Well, I have something to say to you! I know you're pissed at me and I get it, you have every right to be angry but I was telling you the truth. I've been having doubts about the divorce and...I even had my lawyer file a motion to dismiss the divorce." She said and he laughed.

"You really expect me to believe that? There's no end to how low you'll go is there?"

"I'm serious Baron!"

"Yeah, right. I'm trying to eat here so please just leave me the hell alone." He growled, glaring at her and she sighed before walking away.

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron's cell phone rang and he looked at it, confused by the name of the person who was calling him. "Hello?"

"Baron it's Justin."

"Yeah, I figured that out. What's up?"

"I just received a phone call from Harlyn's lawyer...he filed a motion yesterday morning on behalf of her." He said and Baron's stomach dropped.

"For what?"

"It seems she wants her petition for the divorce dismissed."

"Shit." Baron hissed, running a hand over his head. "She was telling me the truth."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Thanks for letting me know Justin." He said and hung up the phone, feeling like a complete asshole.


	11. Chapter 11

Baron felt like he was about to go crazy. He had searched the whole arena for Harlyn but couldn't find her anywhere. Now he stood in front of her hotel room, knocking on the door but getting no answer.

{}{}{}{}{}

Eloria groaned in frustration when there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it." Braun growled in her ear as he continued to nibble on her neck. "Eloria! I know you're in there, open the door please!"

"Dammit!" Braun sighed, rolling off her. "You better go see what he wants."

Eloria squeezed him through his underwear. "Hold that thought big man, I'll be right back."

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron was about to knock again when the door flew open. "About time!"

"This had better be real important Baron."

"Have you seen Harlyn? I've been looking everywhere for her!"

"What do you care? She's nothing but a liar, remember?" Eloria said, glaring at him.

"Eloria please! I really need to talk to her. Where is she?"

"She asked for a few days off and left right after she got permission."

"Where did she go?" Baron asked and Eloria shook her head.

"I'm not going to say."

"Eloria please! I was an asshole to her and I know that but I made a mistake, alright? I just felt like I was fighting for something that only I wanted but now I know that isn't true. I love her and I want to make this right. Help me do that, please."

"You did not hear this from me but all I am gonna say is momma's got that place out in Monterrey." Eloria quoted from a song she and her sister loved and Baron smiled, hugging her.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't make me regret this Baron, please."

"I won't, I promise!" He shouted as he ran down the hall.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn sighed in relief as she sat down on the front porch swing. She had been planting flowers in the yard all morning and her back was killing her. A Harley roaring up the driveway caught her attention and she looked to see Baron. "Fuck...I'm going to kill Eloria for this."

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron turned the motorcycle off and climbed off, smiling at Harlyn. "Hey momma."

"I'm not even going to ask how you found me because I already know the answer. What I am going to ask you is what the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Haven't you said enough? I got the message loud and clear Baron. You don't have to worry...I won't be bothering you anymore." Harlyn said, getting up and walking in the house.

Baron sighed and followed her inside. "I got a call from my lawyer last night. He said he got a call from your lawyer about the petition to dismiss the divorce."

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn laughed and turned to look at him. "Oh, I get it now! You got a call from someone else telling you the exact same thing I told you and you believe them but not _me_!"

"Momma I'm sorry." He whispered, walking over to her. Baron reached out for her, hissing when she slapped his hand away.

"No! Don't you fucking dare touch me. I want you out of here!"

"Harlyn..."

"GET OUT!" Harlyn screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Fine. I'll go but I'll be back because this isn't over." Baron whispered and walked out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Harlyn woke up the next morning still feeling upset about her confrontation with Baron the night before. She laid in bed thinking about everything they had been through as tears fell from her eyes. Deciding to stop feeling sorry for herself, she got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. It was a nice day out so she poured a cup of coffee and made her way out to the front porch, stopping when she saw Baron laying on the porch asleep. "Dammit." She mumbled, walking over and nudging him with her foot. "Baron! Wake the hell up!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron groaned and turned over, slowly opening his eyes. "Good morning momma."

"What the hell are you doing sleeping on the porch?"

"Waiting for you to wake up." He said, standing up and stretching.

"Well, I'm awake now so you can leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about! I tried to tell you that I was in the process of getting the divorce dismissed but you wouldn't believe me yet you believed your damn lawyer!" Harlyn yelled, walking over and sitting down on the porch swing.

Baron sighed and leaned against the railing. "I know momma and I'm sorry, I should've believed you but after you claiming that you didn't love me anymore and everything...I found it hard to believe because I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"I'm so tired Baron! I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of being painted as the bad guy! You know just as well as I do that I'm not the only reason we're in the position we are right now."

"For the last time...I never cheated on you! I don't know who told you that or what reason I could've possibly given you to think that but it never happened!" Baron hissed and he watched her get up and walk over to the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"You want to know where I got the idea? Come on, I'll show you." Harlyn walked in house and grabbed her laptop, sitting down on the couch and putting it on the coffee table. She booted it up and pulled up her email. "These started coming a couple of months ago. At first I dismissed them as some crazed fangirl that somehow got my email address but then they started getting more and more detailed."

Baron walked over and sat down next to her, scanning the emails from a woman who claimed she had been sleeping with him for over a year. "Jesus." The emails were so detailed and explicit that he began to understand why she was acting the way she was. "Do you have any idea who's sending these?"

"Not one damn clue. I even hired a tech wizard to see if he could track it down."

"And he didn't have any luck?" Unable to read anymore, he closed the laptop and pushed it away.

"No. Whoever is doing it is clever as hell. They never use the same computer twice and they always use public computers. He told me they've come from libraries and internet cafes."

"Why did you wait so long to show me these?"

"Because like I said...at first I didn't pay any attention to them but then the details started getting a little too close to the real thing. By then I was so angry at you and so confused and the only thing I could think of was getting the hell away from you." She explained and he sighed.

"I get it momma but you should have talked to me about it. I could have saved us both all this drama and fighting." Baron said, reaching over to cup her face with his hand and he smiled when she leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told me about dismissing the divorce."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the emails." She stated just as her laptop made a sound. "Oh God."

"What is it?"

"Ethan, the guy I hired put a special alert on my computer and that's it...I just got another email."

Baron reached over and opened the laptop, pulling up her email again and he growled.

"What is...oh my God!" Harlyn exclaimed as she looked at the screen and saw a picture of her standing over Baron on the front porch. "What the hell is going on Baron?! Somebody's out there watching us!"

"I don't know what's going on but I'm about to find out!" He growled and jumped up, running towards the door.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn grabbed her cell phone and ran after him. She watched as he stopped about fifteen feet from the front porch. "What do you see?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron looked over his shoulder and saw Harlyn walking towards him. "You should've stayed in the house momma."

"Too late for that now. What did you find?"

"Someone has definitely been out here." He said, pointing at footprints on the ground. "Those are fresh. Momma I want you to do something for me and please don't argue with me about it."

"What?"

"I'll go with you but I want you to get in the house and pack whatever you brought with you because we need to get the hell out of here as soon as possible." Baron told her and she nodded.

"You're not going to get any argument from me on that."

"Good, let's go. I'm going to call Braun and see if we can stay with him and Eloria for a few days." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and took pictures of the footprints before calling Braun as they walked back to the house.

{}{}{}{}{}

Braun laid on the couch watching TV as Eloria laid on top of him with her head on his chest and slept. His cell phone rang and he quickly grabbed it off the coffee table. "Hello?"

 _"Braun? It's Baron. You got a minute?_ "

"Sure man, what's up?" Braun asked, smiling at Eloria when she lifted her head and looked at him.

 _"I don't want to go into details over the phone but I'm with Harlyn right now and something's been going on that she just now told me about. Do you mind if we come stay with you and Eloria for a few days?"_

"Not at all. You two are always welcome here...is everything alright?"

 _"I...shit man, I honestly don't know. I'll explain everything when we get there."_

"Alright, see you soon. And Baron? You two be careful."

 _"We will. Thanks man."_

{}{}{}{}{}

"What's going on?" Eloria asked, looking at him in concern.

"I'm not entirely sure but he and Harlyn are coming to stay here for a few days."

"I better get the guestroom ready."

"They won't be here for a while. Let's sleep for a while first."

Eloria smiled and snuggled against him. "Sounds good to me."


	13. Chapter 13

"So...you two want to tell us what's going on?" Eloria asked once they were all settled in the living room.

"Someone was watching the house." Harlyn said and Eloria looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean watching the house? No one knows about that place."

"Somebody does because they got a picture of me sleeping on the porch. Harlyn wouldn't talk to me so I slept on the porch because I wasn't leaving until I talked to her."

"Plus I've been getting emails from a woman for a while now who claims she slept with Baron." Harlyn added and Eloria shook her head.

"And you believed them? It's probably some crazy fan who got ahold of your email somehow and has decided to mess with you."

"I thought that too until they started getting detailed. Baron says it's not true..."

"Which it isn't."

"But it's hard not to believe it when there's so many details." Harlyn finished and Baron sighed.

"We just want to stay here for a few days and try to figure this out. I want to see if there's anymore emails too."

{}{}{}{}{}

Braun reached over and took Eloria's hand in his because he could tell that she was worried about what was going on. "You two are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want. Baron why don't you and I run to the store? We can have a barbecue and build a fire out back later."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to leave them here alone."

"We'll turn the alarm on and if anything should happen Eloria can call me on my cell. The store isn't too far away so we could be back here in no time."

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn looked over at Baron and smiled a little. "Go on, it's fine. We'll be alright."

"Are you sure momma?"

"Yeah, go ahead. You heard Braun...the alarm will be on and if anything happens she can call him or I'll call you."

"Alright man, let's go."

{}{}{}{}{}

"What's going on with you and Baron?" Eloria asked as she and Harlyn used the things they found in the refrigerator to make a salad.

"Nothing much right now. I think we may eventually try to work things out and give our marriage another try but with all this going on it's difficult to think about that now."

"Understandable. You don't have any idea who could be doing this?" Eloria questioned and Harlyn shook her head.

"Not a clue and believe me, I've thought a lot about it. I thought maybe after she started her shit that it might be Alexa but I honestly can't see her doing something like this."

"Yeah, I really can't either. We'll figure it out...now that Braun and I know, we'll do everything we can to help you guys."

"I appreciate it and we'll try not to stay here too long." Harlyn said and Eloria waved her off.

"You can stay here as long as you want. I kind of like you staying here...reminds me of when we were kids living with mom and dad."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Baby! We're home!" Braun called out as he and Baron walked in the house.

"Alright Monster, no need to roar." Eloria said as she and Harlyn stepped into the living room. "We're right here."

"You love it when I roar."

"Not in front of my sister and brother-in-law so behave. What did you get besides beer?" She asked, taking some of the bags from him.

"Steaks and burgers and of course plenty of beer." Braun replied, laughing as he grabbed Eloria around the waist and kissed her.

"Down boy. Harlyn and I found stuff in the refrigerator and we were able to make a salad. So why don't you two go get the meat going and we'll get everything ready in here? I think there's still a couple of beers in the refrigerator you can take out with you."

"You heard her man, let's go play with fire and drink beer!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Eloria watched Braun as he and Baron grabbed some beer and headed out back. "That man, I swear."

"Is he always like that?" Harlyn asked, laughing.

"Not always, no. Much like Baron...he has two sides to him and this is the side out most of the time." Eloria said as they put the beer in the refrigerator. "Oh good, they got ice cream!" She glanced over at Harlyn and saw a strange look on her face. "You alright sis?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry...I was just thinking about the other side of Baron." She stated and Eloria laughed.

"Been a while since you've seen him huh?"

"Too damn long."

"Well, when you get things worked out with him you know how to bring the other side out." Eloria said and Harlyn nodded.

"That I do. When and not if huh?"

"Yes, when. You two love each other too damn much to not work things out."

"I hope you're right sis, I really do."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Then she walked towards you and promptly fell in the mud!" Harlyn exclaimed, laughing as Eloria glared at her. "Oh come on sis, you have to admit it was pretty funny!"

"Funny my ass...it embarrassed the hell out of me."

"I thought you were pretty cute all covered in mud." Braun said, leaning over to give her a kiss and she smiled.

"What about when you first met Baron? I seem to recall you telling him your name then asking him if he wanted to fuck."

"I was drunk, give me a break!"

"You had had two beers, you were so not drunk!" Eloria stated, laughing when Harlyn glared at her. "Not so funny now is it?"

"Oh shut up. At least I don't want to jump him every time he roars."

"That's because he doesn't do it. You just want to jump him every time he gets cocky or angry in the ring or anytime he smiles."

"Strength whore."

"Anger whore." Eloria fired back and both men laughed.

"Alright you two, break it up." Baron said, still laughing.

"She started it!"

"I did not! You did by telling about the first time I met Braun so hush."

"Alright, that does it. Come here you." Braun stood up and grabbed Eloria, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Shut it woman." Braun grumbled, swatting her on the ass. "We're going to bed, night you two."

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron shook his head as he watched Braun carry Eloria into the house before turning his attention to Harlyn just in time to see her yawn. "Tired momma?"

"Yeah, it's been a rough few days."

"You want to go in and go to bed?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes but..."

"But what?" Baron questioned as he stood up and began to put the fire out.

"But I don't want to sleep alone." She whispered, smiling at him.

"You want me to hold you tonight?"

"If you don't mind. I mean I'm not asking for sex or anything. I just..."

Baron walked over and took her hand, pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her. "I know momma and trust me when I say that I never mind having you in my arms." He lifted her up bridal style and gave her a quick kiss. "Let's go to bed." Baron whispered, carrying her in the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **WARNING! There is a sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like it please skip it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Harlyn woke up the next morning with Baron's arms wrapped around her. She could tell that sometime in the middle of the night he had taken off the shorts and underwear he had been wearing to bed. He had always hated to wear anything to bed for as long as she'd known him so the fact that he was naked didn't come as a surprise to her. She gently turned over to face him, admiring at how good looking he was and how peaceful he looked as he slept. Unable to resist the temptation, she reached over and ran her fingers over his head and down the side of his face. Harlyn quickly pulled her hand away when he shifted in his sleep and turned over on his back. Waiting to make sure he was still asleep and pulled the covers off him before slowly climbing between his legs.

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron was awake, he had been awake since the moment she touched his head but he pretended to still be asleep. He wanted to see what she was going to do and how far she was going to go.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn watched him for a minute before nuzzling her face in his neck and nipping at his skin as she reached down to take him in her hand.

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron bit the inside of his jaw hard enough that he tasted blood, the urge to touch her and take over was nearly overwhelming him but he used every little amount of self control he had to keep still.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn turned her attention to the other side of his neck as she continued to stroke him. She kissed and nibbled her way down his chest and stomach until she was able to take him in her mouth. Harlyn reached up and scraped her nails down his chest.

{}{}{}{}{}

The feel of her nails digging in his skin and her mouth on him was enough to snap what little bit of control he had. He growled, reaching down to grab her and pulling her up his body. Baron easily flipped them over so that she was on her back underneath him. "You want to play momma? Let's play."

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn could tell by the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice that she had done exactly what she wanted to do. She gasped, her back arching off the bed when he slid down her body and plunged his tongue inside her. "Daddy..."

{}{}{}{}{}

Hearing her call him that after so long of not hearing it sent a spike of lust through his entire body and he moved up, grabbing her legs and putting them over his shoulders before thrusting deep inside her.

Harlyn cried out, unable to hold back as he began to pound in and out of her. It had been so long since she had him like this that she was so close already. She dug her nails in his arms as she came, screaming his name and not caring who heard them.

Baron growled, leaning down to sink his teeth in her neck as he exploded inside of her. He let go of her legs, collapsing on top of her as they both tried to catch their breath.

{}{}{}{}{}

Braun and Eloria laid in bed together and he chuckled. "I think they made up don't you baby?"

"If I know my sister that was just the first round. Want to give them a run for their money big man?" She asked, reaching down to take him in her hand and stroke him, delighting in the deep growl that rumbled through him. "Your on baby." He replied, pulling her on top of him and swatting her on the ass. "Get to work."

"Oh, so I have to do all the work huh?" Eloria questioned, leaning down to flick her tongue over his nipples, his piercings always driving her crazy.

"Well, it was your idea after all." He said, groaning as she sank down on him.

"Let's see if you can make me scream then big man."


	15. Chapter 15

"I thought you said it was going to work?! It's not working because they're here together!"

"I can see that. Keep your voice down would you? It's all going to work out in the end, just watch." The person whispered, smiling evilly.

"I don't see how because they showed up together and they look like they made up."

"It won't last long trust me. I want him away from her and I always get what I want."

{}{}{}{}{}

"You going to be alright working tonight?" Baron asked, wrapping his arms around Harlyn's waist and he leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll be fine Daddy, don't worry about me."

"I'm always going to worry about you."

"I know but we haven't heard anything since the pictures so maybe whoever it was gave up." Harlyn said, sighing when Baron raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I know, I doubt it too but it's what I'm telling myself until something else happens."

"I get it momma. Just be careful ok? I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you." Baron stated and she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

{}{}{}{}{}

"He's looking really good tonight isn't he?" Alexa asked as she walked up next to Harlyn.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn turned her attention away from the monitor and glared down at Alexa. "Get the hell away from me and leave my husband alone you little bitch."

"Your husband huh? He sure wasn't acting married all those nights he was in my bed."

Harlyn started for Alexa only to be stopped by an arm wrapping around her waist and hauling her backwards. "Let go of me!"

"Easy now darlin'. Going after her is exactly what she wants you to do. You hit her and you'll be suspended or fired and she'll be here to try whatever she wants while you're gone." Braun said and Harlyn took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You good now?"

"Yeah, you can let go."

Braun let her go and stepped in front of her, looking down at Alexa. "I suggest you go and leave her and Corbin alone. Next time I might not be around to stop her from ripping you apart."

Alexa scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Like I'm really afraid of her. She just can't handle the fact that her husband liked fucking me more than her." She said before walking away.

Harlyn's eyes narrowed and she quickly chased after Alexa, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Hey! What the hell? Are you fucking crazy?!" Alexa exclaimed, wincing as her back slammed against the wall.

"Oh you have no clue you stupid little bitch!" Harlyn hissed, leaning close to whisper in her ear. "Leave my husband alone or I'll break every bone in your body."

Alexa's eyes widened and she snatched her arm away before taking off down the hallway.

{}{}{}{}{}

"I swear one of these days I'm going to snatch that little bitch bald! Where's Eloria?" Harlyn asked when Braun walked over to her.

"In my locker room taking a nap."

"Taking a..." Harlyn looked up and saw the smirk on his face. "Seriously Braun?! You two are like a couple of newlyweds or something!"

"What can I say? Your sister is insatiable." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, blame it all on her. Well I'm going to go wake her up and see if she can actually function. Will you tell Baron where to find me?"

"Sure thing darlin'. Try not to kill anyone along the way."

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn walked into Braun's locker room and shook her head when she saw Eloria curled up asleep. "You ho wake your ass up!"

Eloria's eyes shot open and she looked up at Harlyn in confusion. "Huh? What's going on?"

"What's going on is you're a shameless little ho! His locker room Eloria? Really?"

"Says the woman who told me about fucking Baron on his motorcycle on a back country road...while he was driving."

Harlyn smiled at the memory. "Yeah I remember that day very well...might have to talk to him about taking another long drive on the bike."

"And you call me a ho." Eloria mumbled, standing up and stretching. "What did you want anyway?"

"Just to hang out with you so I don't try to kill that little bitch again."

"Again? What happened?"

"I was standing up by the monitor watching Baron's match when she showed up running her damn mouth. I would have beat her ass if Braun hadn't come along." Harlyn explained and Eloria rolled her eyes.

"She's never going to learn is she?"

"Not until I beat her ass and teach her not to fucking mess with what's mine."

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron smirked as he stepped into the locker room just in time to hear what Harlyn had to say. "What's yours huh momma?"

Harlyn turned around to see Baron standing there and her eyes traveled up and down his body. He had removed his vest and dress shirt and was standing there dripping with sweat. "Damn right you're mine Daddy."

"Want to go to my locker room and you can show me just how much you like the fact that I'm yours?"

"Best idea I've heard all night." Harlyn said, walking over to him.

"Ho!" Eloria called out, covering it with a cough, laughing as Harlyn flipped her off before following Baron out of the locker room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** **WARNING! There is a small sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like it, please skip over. Please read and review. Emjoy!**

Harlyn laughed and swatted Baron's hand away. "Will you stop that already? You're supposed to be focusing on tonight, not on me."

"But you help me focus." Baron growled as he grabbed her ass again.

"Baron Corbin stop it and behave!" Harlyn exclaimed, gasping when she turned and saw the look he was giving her.

"You're getting a little too comfortable with trying to tell me what to do momma."

"I'm sorry Daddy but you need to focus. We can have our fun later tonight back at the hotel."

There was a knock on the locker room door and he sighed as he walked over to open it, seeing Eloria and he noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Eloria looked up at her brother-in-law and she glanced around. "Can I come in? There's something I need to talk to you and Harlyn about...it's important."

"Sure, come on in." He replied, stepping back and holding the door open so she could walk in.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn saw the look on her sister's face and immediately became concerned. "Eloria? What is it?"

"I...I was sitting in the locker room waiting for Braun to get done doing an interview when I got a text message."

"Ok...and?"

Eloria took a deep breath, pulled the message up and handed her phone to Harlyn. "That's the message."

"What the fuck?!" Harlyn yelled, looking down at the phone in shock.

"Momma what is it?" Baron questioned, walking over to her.

"Pictures of you and I at the park from yesterday!" She handed him the phone and he growled. "What the hell Baron? Now they're involving my sister!"

"I know momma, calm down."

"Calm down?! Fuck that! I'm so tired of this shit."

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron sighed and turned to Eloria. "Do you mind leaving us alone for a while? If you get anything else just forward it to me."

"Sure, no problem." Eloria took her phone and left the locker room.

He locked the door and turned back to Harlyn. "Momma..."

"Don't Baron...just don't. Someone is stalking us and now they're involving my sister! What the hell did we do to deserve this?!"

Baron walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "We didn't do anything alright? This is just some twisted fucker trying to scare us and drive us apart. I need you to calm down because I'm not going to let that happen again."

Harlyn looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "Help me please..."

He leaned down to kiss her softly at first but it soon became more urgent and rough as she dug her nails in his back through his shirt. Baron stepped back and before he could do anything, Harlyn grabbed both sides of his shirt and ripped it open as buttons went flying everywhere.

Harlyn gasped as he yanked her shirt over her head and threw it aside. "Daddy..."

Baron growled and leaned down to sink his teeth in her neck as his hand found its way under her skirt and he groaned when he discovered she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He reached around and grabbed her ass with both hands, lifting her up with ease.

Harlyn wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he moved so that her back was against the wall.

Baron shrugged his shirt off, hissing when Harlyn sank her teeth in his shoulder. He reached down and undid his pants, pushing them down along with his underwear as Harlyn pulled her skirt up higher.

She cried out as he buried himself inside her, thrusting in and out at a frantic pace. Harlyn knew she wasn't going to last long, she never did with him. She dug her nails into his shoulders her head falling back against the wall as he brought her closer to the edge. "Daddy...so close."

He knew she was close without her even telling him because he could feel her tightening around him. Baron kissed her passionately, muffling her screams as she came. He groaned, pushing inside her one last time as he came.

Harlyn whimpered as he slowly pulled out of her and put her on her feet. She clung to his arm, her legs wobbly causing him to chuckle. "Oh hush. Daddy...what are we going to do?" Harlyn whispered as she fixed her skirt and picked her shirt up off the floor.

Baron sighed as he tucked himself back in his underwear and pants, zipping them up. "I don't know momma but whatever it is that we have to do, we'll do it together."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **WARNING! There is a sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like it, please skip over. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Harlyn watched as Baron paced back and forth in the locker room. "Daddy you need to calm down."

"I'm calm momma, just trying to get focused is all."

"Do you want me to leave? I'm sure you could focus better by yourself."

"No. I can focus much better with you here so I know that you're alright." Baron said, walking over and leaning down to give her a kiss just as her phone chimed.

Deciding to ignore her phone for now, Harlyn turned the sound off and smiled up at him. "Think I could get you unfocused for a while?"

"Depends on what you have in mind."

"Sit down and find out." She got up and walked over to the door, locking it before turning her attention back to him. Harlyn moved to stand between his legs and got down on her knees, her eyes locked with his as she undid his pants.

"Momma..." Baron groaned as she began to stroke him before taking him in her mouth. He grabbed her ponytail and used it to guide her at the pace he wanted, growling when she pulled away.

"Patience Daddy." Harlyn said, standing up and unzipping her dress. She let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it, standing in front of him completely naked.

Realizing what she had in mind, he took his shirt off and threw it to the floor, lifting his hips enough to push his underwear and pants down.

Harlyn straddled his legs, reaching between them to guide him inside her and they both moaned as she slowly sank down on him.

Baron grabbed her hips, thrusting up as she began to move. "Fuck momma..."

"You like that Daddy? Feel how wet I am for you?" She whispered in his ear, her nails digging into his shoulders.

He took her ponytail in his hand, using it to pull her head back and he sank his teeth in her neck until he felt the skin break.

Harlyn cried out, grabbing the back of his head to hold him in place as she moved even faster. "So close Daddy."

Baron reached between them and began to rub her clit as he moved even faster and harder.

"Oh God, yes... _BARON_!" She screamed as she came, not caring who heard them.

He groaned, pushing up one last time as he came inside her. Baron wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her when she collapsed against him. "Damn momma."

Harlyn lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled at him before giving him a kiss. "Time for you to get focused again."

"Only if you promise me a round two later at the hotel."

"You got yourself a deal Daddy." They both groaned as she moved off him and picked her dress up off the floor. She got dressed and sat down on the couch, picking up her phone.

Baron heard Harlyn's sharp intake of breath and turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"It's another message." Harlyn whispered, opening it to see a picture of her and Baron in the parking lot earlier that night. "Oh God..."

 _"Such a little slut. Out there where everyone can see you...I'm going to have to punish you for that."_

Baron growled when he read the message, wrapping his arm around Harlyn who was shaking and he gently took the phone from her. "It's ok momma, I'm right here."

"It's never going to end is it?" Harlyn questioned, leaning against him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, it's going to end alright because I'm going to end it."

"How?! We don't even know who it is!"

"We will soon enough because I hired someone to find out." Baron said and Harlyn scoffed.

"I tried that already and he couldn't find a damn thing."

"Well, now it's my turn to try. Momma I know it's easier said than done but don't worry about it ok? I'm taking care of it."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok Daddy, I'll do my best not to worry and let you handle it all."

Baron smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "That's my girl."


	18. Chapter 18

Harlyn woke up the next morning to an empty bed, glancing at the clock she figured that Baron had already left for Raw. She sat up and immediately the queasiness she had been feeling for a while now set in. Suddenly the realization hit her that she should have started two weeks ago and she began to panic. "Oh God, no. I can't be...not now!" Harlyn grabbed her phone off the nightstand and dialed Eloria's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Eloria I need you to come to my room now!"

 _"Why? What's wrong? Did you get another message?"_ Eloria asked and Harlyn rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you when you get here! Just...get here!"

 _"Alright, alright. Calm down...I'll be right there."_

"Hurry up!"

{}{}{}{}{}

"Corey!"

Corey Graves turned around and saw Baron jogging towards him. "Hey man, what's up?"

"You got a minute? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah, sure. Do we need to go somewhere or..."

"Here's fine. I need your advice. When Harlyn and I were talking things out a few weeks ago she got a message and it was a picture of me sleeping on the front porch. Don't ask why I was, it's a long story. Anyway...she told me she had been getting messages from a woman claiming I fucked her." Baron explained and Corey's eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell? You'd never cheat on her!"

"Exactly. She told me she's been getting stuff like this for a few months and now they're sending her more pictures and potentially threatening messages. Eloria even got a message the other day." Baron watched as a flash of anger crossed Corey's face when he mentioned Eloria.

"They're messing with Lori?" He growled, anger welling in him at the thought of someone messing with his ex girlfriend.

"Calm down man, she only got one message and it was about me and Harlyn. Whoever it is...all their focus is on us."

"You have no idea who it is?"

"Not one fucking clue. Harlyn hired a tech wizard and even they couldn't find out who it is." Baron said, completely frustrated with the whole situation.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I hired somebody else and I'm hoping they can find out. Other than that...I have no fucking clue. I feel so damn helpless and I hate it!"

"Corbin?"

Baron turned to see Hunter standing there. "Yeah?"

"I couldn't help overhearing. Why don't we go to my office and talk about it?"

"Sure." Baron replied, turning back to Corey. "I'll catch up with you later."

{}{}{}{}{}

"What was so urgent that I needed to rush over here?" Eloria asked once she was in Harlyn's room.

"I need you to do me a huge favor."

"What?"

"I need you to run to a pharmacy or something and...buy me a pregnancy test." Harlyn whispered and Eloria looked at her in surprise.

"Say that again?"

"You heard me. I should have started a couple of weeks ago and I haven't been feeling the greatest so I want to take a test to be sure. Will you go? Please?"

"Sure, no problem."

{}{}{}{}{}

"So I heard you talking to Graves about what's been going on with Harlyn and you. You can't figure out who it is?"

"No sir. Harlyn hired someone to look into it but he was unsuccessful in finding out. I've hired someone who is going to look into it now." Baron said and Hunter nodded.

"One of you should have come to me about this. If the person you hired can't find anything, come let me know and I'll find someone who definitely will figure it out."

"I'll do that, thank you very much Hunter."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Harlyn what's taking so long?"

"Shut up! I'm nervous and having trouble...give me a few minutes will you?!"

Eloria laughed and shook her head just as her phone rang. She picked it up and was surprised to see the name on the caller ID. "Hello?"

 _"Lori? It's Corey...how are you?"_

It had been months since she last heard from Corey and she didn't understand why he was calling now. "I'm good. Corey not to sound rude or anything but...why are you calling me?"

 _"I talked to Baron earlier and he told me about what's been going on with Harlyn getting weird messages. He said you got one too and...I just wanted to make sure you were alright."_

"I'm fine. Whoever is doing it only contacted me once. It's Harlyn and Baron I'm worried about." She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Harlyn standing there with a strange look on her face. "I'm going to have to call you back ok? I have to go." Eloria hung up the phone and walked over to Harlyn. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm...pregnant."


	19. Chapter 19

"Momma I have to go out to the ring. Are you going to be alright here?" Baron asked and Harlyn smiled.

"I'll be fine Daddy, go on."

He walked over and leaned down to give her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron was walking down the hallway when Alexa stepped in front of him and he rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"Aww Baron...I thought by now it'd be perfectly clear what I want." Alexa said, running her hand up and down his chest. "You know you want it too. When are you going to stop denying it?"

He growled and backed up. "Don't fucking touch me. I don't know how or why you got it into your damn head that I want you but I don't. I never have and I never will." Baron snapped and stalked off down the hall.

{}{}{}{}{}

Alexa watched him go with a smile on her face. "You'll want me soon enough, I promise you that much."

{}{}{}{}{}

Eloria walked out of the bathroom to see Corey standing there. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. Can we talk?"

"How in the hell did you even know where I was?"

"I saw you walk in when I came in the building. Please...I just want to talk to you." Corey said and Eloria sighed.

"Alright."

{}{}{}{}{}

Braun turned the corner just in time to see Eloria and Corey disappear down the hall and his heart sank.

"Braun?"

He spun around and looked down at Harlyn, smiling a little. "Hey darlin'."

"What's wrong? Where's Eloria?"

"Well, I was just looking for her but I think she's busy right now." Braun stated and she looked up at him in confusion. "I just saw her and Graves walking down the hall together."

"Oh...I'm sure it's nothing Braun." She said, cursing her sister in her mind. "Why don't you come hang out with me? I could use the company."

"Sure darlin'."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Alright Corey...what do you want?" Eloria asked and he sighed.

"I wanted to see for myself that you were ok."

"I told you on the phone the other day that I was."

"I know but I wanted to see for myself. Where the hell was Strowman?" He demanded to know and Eloria glared at him.

"He was busy and it was just a damn text message Corey. Not like I was in danger or anything."

"He still should have been there! I would have been!"

"Really? You weren't there for me when we were together so what makes now any different?" She hissed and he rolled his eyes.

"You deserve someone that's going to be there to protect you!"

"Don't pretend you know a damn thing about my relationship with Braun! He's been there for me a hell of a lot more than you ever were. Just leave me alone Corey." Eloria said and walked away before he could say anything else.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn and Braun looked up when Eloria walked into the locker room. "Where have you been?"

"Corey wanted to talk to me about something. Hey baby..." She began to say but Braun just got up and walked out of the room. "What's wrong with him?"

"He saw you walking with Corey. I think he's worried that you're thinking about going back to him."

"I'll talk to him later. I'm not going anywhere because I love that big man." Eloria said just as Harlyn's phone chimed.

"Dammit!" Harlyn hissed, glancing down at her phone.

"What is it?"

"Another message. Will you go see if you can find Baron?"

"Are you sure you'll be ok here while I do?" Eloria asked and Harlyn nodded.

"Yes. Just go...please!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron had just stepped backstage when he saw Eloria running towards him and he could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong. "What is it? What happened?"

"She got another message!"

"Shit!" Baron roared and took off down the hall with Eloria following close behind.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn jumped when the locker room door flew open and Baron came running in. "I got another one."

"What is it? Have you looked?"

"Not yet because I was waiting for you." Harlyn said as he sat down beside her and she opened the message to see a picture of her and Baron in the hallway and they were kissing. "Daddy...this is from tonight."

"That does it! I'm sick of this shit! I'm going to talk to Hunter and let him find someone who can figure out who it is."

"Are you sure that's what we should do?"

"What other choice do we have?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Daddy are you sure we have to do this?" Harlyn asked as she and Baron made their way towards Hunter's office and Baron sighed.

"Yes momma. I didn't want to say anything yet but the guy that I hired isn't having any luck figuring out who it is either. Maybe Hunter knows someone a lot better who can find out because we can't keep going on like this."

"I know. I just..."

"You're afraid this whole situation could get me in trouble with the higher ups." Baron finished for her and she nodded.

"It was Hunter who offered to help us momma so I highly doubt he'd do that just to punish me for something later down the road."

"I hope not." Harlyn mumbled as he knocked on the door to Hunter's office.

{}{}{}{}{}

Eloria walked into the locker room to see Braun sitting there looking at his phone. "Hey baby...can we talk?"

"About what?" He asked, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

"About you seeing me walking with Corey."

Braun got up and walked over to his bag where he kept his gear. "It's not a big deal."

"Braun please...don't act this way."

He spun around and glared down at her. "How do you expect me to act?"

"Like you trust me! Nothing happened Braun!"

"Then what the hell were you doing sneaking off with him?!"

"I wasn't "sneaking off" with him! You're overreacting when you have no reason to be." Eloria said and he growled.

"I'm not overreacting and don't put this on me! You were the one with him."

"He was waiting for me when I walked out of the bathroom and wanted to talk."

"Talk about what Eloria?"

{}{}{}{}{}

"Harlyn nice to see you. You too Corbin...I take it this isn't a friendly visit?" Hunter asked, looking at Baron who shook his head. "I was afraid of that. Have a seat and tell me what happened."

"Harlyn received another message tonight. It's a picture of her and I here at the arena." Baron explained after they sat down and Hunter sighed.

"Still no clue as to who could be behind this?"

"None at all. The guy I hired wasn't able to find out anymore than the one Harlyn hired."

"Well, dammit. Let me make some phone calls and I'll get back to you as soon as I have something figured out. I may need your phone Harlyn but I won't know until I talk to some people." Hunter stated and Harlyn nodded.

"Hunter I have a question for you before you decide to help us."

"Of course Harlyn, what is it?"

"This isn't going to come back to haunt Baron is it? Because if he's going to get in trouble for this happening somewhere down the road I'd appreciate it if you just let us deal with it." Harlyn said and Hunter looked at her in confusion.

"Why would he get in trouble for it? You two didn't ask for this to happen so there's nothing to worry about. Let me worry about it from here on out and if you get anymore messages please let me know."

"We will Hunter, thanks a lot for this." Baron stood up and shook his hand. "Come on momma, let's go back to the hotel."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Baron told him about my getting a message from whoever is bothering him and Harlyn. Corey just wanted to make sure I was alright."

"What else?"

Eloria was afraid he was going to ask that and she took a deep breath. "He wanted to know where you were when I got the message...said you should have been there because he would have been. He also said that I deserve someone who would protect me."

"Son of a bitch!" Braun roared, picking up a metal folding chair and throwing it against the wall. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Braun please! Calm down!" Eloria pleaded with him, walking over and resting her hand on his face. "There's nothing to get so angry about."

"He's accusing me of not being able to take care of you Eloria!"

"I know that but he doesn't know shit. You take care of me and protect me better than anyone I've ever been with so don't let him get to you."

Braun grabbed her around her waist and his lips came crashing down on hers in a roughly passionate kiss. "You're mine." He growled and he smirked when he felt her shiver.

"Stop looking so smug. Are we ok now?"

"Yes baby but I'm warning you right now...he does or says anything else and I'll kick his fucking ass."

"I won't stop you either. I love you Braun, never forget that." Eloria said and he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"I love you too."

"Good...now let's go to the hotel and you can let the Monster out to play."

{}{}{}{}{}

"We've got a problem."

"What do you mean? What kind of problem?" The person asked, looking up from their laptop.

"I was coming back here when I saw Corbin and Harlyn disappear into Hunter's office. I stopped to listen at the door and I heard them talking about the messages Harlyn's been getting."

"Dammit! What else did you hear?"

"Nothing because I heard somebody coming down the hall so I had to get out of there. What are you going to do?" They questioned, watching as the other person got up and began to pace around the room.

"I don't know but I'll figure something out because I want them away from each other and I always get what I want."


	21. Chapter 21

Baron knew there was something wrong with Harlyn, she'd been acting distant on the flight and she was still acting that way now that they were at the hotel. "Momma?"

Harlyn looked over in surprise, so lost in her thoughts that she almost forgot he was even there. "Yes?"

"Want to tell me what's bothering you? Are you still worried about getting Hunter involved?" He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "No, it's not that. It's something else but I really don't want to talk about it right now alright?"

"Alright...it doesn't have anything to do with us does it?"

"In a way, yes. Please don't ask anymore questions. I'll talk to you about it when I'm ready." Harlyn said, pulling back to look up at him.

Baron smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "No more questions I promise."

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection on the mirror, the test laying on the counter in front of her. She had already taken one and it had come out positive so she decided to take another just to be sure. The alarm on her phone went off and she looked down to see the word "Pregnant" staring back at her. "Oh God."

{}{}{}{}{}

Baron sat on the bed, a million thoughts running through his mind. She had said what was bothering her had to do with them and now he was worried that she was having doubts about giving their marriage another try. The bathroom door opened and he saw Harlyn standing there completely pale with a look of fear on her face. He jumped up and ran over to her. "Momma what is it? What's wrong?"

Harlyn looked up at him and held out her hand. "What the fuck are we going to do?"

He looked down at the object she held out to him, his eyes widening when he saw a pregnancy test in her hand that was no doubt positive. "You're...pregnant?!"

"Wow...very observant of you! What the hell are we going to do Baron?!"

"I...holy shit. You're pregnant!" He whispered, still stunned.

"Would you stop fucking saying that?! I'm aware that I'm pregnant!"

"I'm sorry momma...I just can't believe it."

"Well believe it! Now what are we going to do?" She asked and he looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? Don't you want the baby?"

"Of course I do! I'm just scared about having a baby right now with all this shit going on. Baron we have to keep this quiet!"

"Why do we have to keep it quiet?"

"Because if whoever this psycho is that's stalking us finds out that I'm pregnant who knows what they'll do." Harlyn said and he sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. I was just so excited about the fact that you're pregnant it didn't even enter my mind."

"You're happy about it?"

"Very happy momma. I know we planned on having kids later down the road but the fact that you're pregnant now just seems to be right."

Harlyn was surprised when he dropped to his knees in front of her and laid his head on her stomach which made her smile. "Daddy you know that this baby doesn't fix everything between us, right? I know we've been getting along really good now because of everything going on but what about when it's over?" She asked, running her fingers over his head and neck.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes momma. Right now let's just enjoy the fact that our child is growing inside of you."

Harlyn smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "I love you so much Daddy."

Baron stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist as he bent down to kiss her passionately. "I love you too momma. Thank you for giving me the best gift I've ever received."

"If I recall correctly you had just as big of a part in creating the gift as I did."

He chuckled and squeezed her ass. "Why don't we get dressed and go out to eat to celebrate? Then we can come back here and I'll remind you all about the part I played in it."

"You got yourself a deal."


	22. Chapter 22

Baron was walking down the hall when he spotted exactly who he had been looking for. "Corey! You got a minute? Need to talk to you about something."

"Sure man, there's an empty room right there." They walked inside and shut the door, Corey noticing for the first time the look on Baron's face. "What's up man?"

"What I'm about to tell you goes no further than this room."

"Alright...what is it?"

"Harlyn's pregnant." Baron stated, a huge smile on his face.

"No shit?! Congratulations!" Corey said, smiling as he shook Baron's hand. "No wonder you look so happy. How far along is she?"

"We're not sure yet. She has an appointment set up for Wednesday so we'll find out everything then."

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn sat in Braun's locker room with Eloria and Braun and she could tell something was going on with them but she wasn't exactly sure what it was. She waited until Braun left the locker room before looking at Eloria. "Alright, spill. What's going on with you two?"

"Well..."

Harlyn watched as Eloria reached into her purse and pulled out something, slipping it on her hand and she gasped when she realized what it was. "Oh my God! Seriously?!"

"Yes! He took me out to dinner last night and asked me after we ate."

"Let me see!" Harlyn grabbed her hand and pulled it towards her, admiring the 2-carat diamond ring with small amethyst stones on each side. "It's beautiful Eloria."

"Yeah, he did a really good job picking it out."

"I'll say."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Are you nervous?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Harlyn and I talked about having kids but we never thought it'd be this soon though. We're excited about it but she's worried about it getting out with this fucker messing with us."

"No word from Hunter about that yet?" Corey asked and Baron shook his head.

"Not yet. I just hope he finds out soon because I'm getting tired of this shit and it's stressing Harlyn out which isn't good for her right now." Baron said just as his phone chimed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and not recognizing the number right away, opened the message to see a picture of him and Harlyn in the car that afternoon. He was behind the wheel with Harlyn on his lap and they were kissing. "Son of a fucking bitch!" Baron roared and Corey looked at him in shock.

"What?!"

"They're sending pictures to me now! I have to go check on Harlyn!"

"I'll go with you!" Both men ran out of the room and raced down the hall.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn and Eloria both jumped when the locker room door flew open and Baron and Corey came running in. "Daddy what is it?!"

Baron ran over to her and pulled her to her feet, hugging her. "Are you alright momma?"

"I'm fine...why?"

He sighed and handed her his cell phone. "I got that just a couple of minutes ago."

Harlyn looked down at the phone and gasped. "This is from just a few hours ago! Baron what the hell are we going to do?!"

"Calm down momma, please...remember the baby."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "This is getting ridiculous. I don't know how much more I can take."

"I know." He whispered, holding her tighter. "I want you and Eloria to stay here. Lock the door behind us when we leave and don't open it for anyone except for Braun or I."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go talk to Hunter and see if he's found out anything." Baron leaned down and kissed her. "I love you momma. I know it's going to be difficult but don't worry alright? I'll take care of this and you as well as our baby, I promise." He said, kissing her again.

"I know you will. Please be careful."

"I will. Lock the door behind us."

{}{}{}{}{}

Eloria locked the door and turned to her sister, pulling her into a hug. "It's going to be fine sis."

"I hope you're right, I really do."


	23. Chapter 23

Harlyn was nervous as she and Baron sat in the waiting room of the doctors office. She had went and had blood work done when they got home and now they were waiting for the results.

"You alright momma?" Baron asked, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Yeah, just nervous is all."

"Still feeling nauseous?"

"A little but not as bad as earlier." Harlyn replied, smiling at him. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too."

"Mrs. Corbin?" A nurse called and they both turned to see her standing there with a smile on her face. "You can come on back now."

Harlyn took a deep breath and holding tightly to Baron's hand, they got up and followed the nurse to an exam room.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Mrs. Corbin, good to see you. How are you doing today?" Dr. Taylor asked as she walked into the room and shook hands with Harlyn and Baron.

"Nervous and a little nauseated but other than that I'm doing pretty good."

Dr. Taylor smiled and sat down, looking through her chart. "Well, we got your test results back and you are indeed pregnant."

Hearing it confirmed by the doctor made her a little lightheaded and she turned to look at Baron who was sitting there with a huge smile on his face. Harlyn was scared of being pregnant with everything that was going on but when she saw how happy Baron was, it helped calm her fear.

{}{}{}{}{}

They walked out of the doctors office, Baron still staring at the sonogram picture in amazement. "I can't believe we're actually going to have a baby." He whispered as he opened the car door for her and waited for her to get inside.

"Well, believe it Daddy." Harlyn said, reaching up to grab the back of his head and she pulled him down for a kiss. "I'm hungry so can we stop for something to eat before we go home?"

"Sure momma." Baron closed the car door once she was inside and he went around to the drivers side to get in.

{}{}{}{}{}

The little diner was almost empty when they went inside so they got a table in the back away from anyone who might come in and recognize him.

"Momma how are you doing now that we know for sure that you are pregnant?"

"I feel...overwhelmed and still scared about being pregnant while all of this is happening to us but I'm happy about it too. I know we talked about having kids further down the road but I guess we should have thought about the possibility of my getting pregnant when we were doing all the fighting."

Baron chuckled because he knew she was referring to the fact that it seemed like every time they fought, they ended up having sex. "We should have but we can't go back and change it. I'm glad you're happy momma because this has made me really happy. The thought of our child growing inside of you...I just can't wait to see you throughout the months."

"You mean you can't wait to see me get fat."

"No matter what, you're always going to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Baron replied just as their food came.

"So tell me Daddy...do you want a boy or a girl?" Harlyn asked between bites and he smiled.

"Honestly? I'd love to have a little girl who looks just like you." He said just as his phone chimed and he pulled it out of his pocket. "What do you want?"

"I'd love to have a little girl too but as long as the baby is healthy, I'm perfectly fine with a boy too."

"Fuck!" Baron exclaimed, looking down at his phone and Harlyn looked at him in surprise.

"What is it?" She questioned and Baron looked at her for a minute before sighing and handing her the phone. Harlyn looked at it and gasped when she saw a picture of her and Baron sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office. "Oh my God!"

"Momma please stay calm. Let's pay the bill and get out of here. I'm going to call Hunter when we get home and see if he's found out anything because this has got to stop."

"Why is someone doing this to us?" Harlyn whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "What did we do to deserve it?"

Baron got up and took her hand, pulling her to her feet and hugging her tightly. "We didn't do anything momma. I don't know why someone's doing this but I'm going to find out one way or another. Please don't worry though because I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby." He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head as he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you Harlyn, please don't be afraid."

"I love you too. I just want to go home."

"Let's go then." He took her hand and they walked over to pay the bill before leaving the diner.

{}{}{}{}{}

The phone rang and they reached over to answer it. "Hello?"

 _"How's it going?"_

"It's...I've been watching them like you wanted me to and I have some news that you're not going to like."

 _"What is it?"_

The person sighed and leaned their head back. "I'll tell you everything when I get there. I have to get to the airport because my flight leaves in an hour."

 _"Well, hurry up. I want you to come here as soon as you step off the plane."_

"I will." They hung up the phone and dropped it on the seat. Telling them the news was something they weren't looking forward to but there was no other choice and they knew it.


	24. Chapter 24

"You alright momma?" Baron asked as they walked into the arena and Harlyn smiled.

"I'm fine Daddy, just ready to get this over with. I really don't want to do it but I know I don't have a choice."

Baron stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and holding her. "I know it's not going to be easy for you and I hate that it has to be this way but it'll all work out for the best." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

Harlyn sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I know you're right and I know in the end it's all going to be worth it but it still sucks."

"It does momma, I agree. Let's go get it over with so it'll be one less thing we have to worry about tonight." Baron took her hand and led her down the hallway.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Come in!" Hunter called out when there was a knock on his office door and he smiled when he saw who it was. "Corbin, Harlyn hello. What can I do for you?"

"If you have a minute we need to talk to you and Stephanie about something." Baron said, smiling at Stephanie as he and Harlyn walked in the room.

"Of course. Come on in and have a seat. How are you Harlyn?" Stephanie asked, standing up and giving her a quick hug.

"Not too good and that's what we need to talk to you about." Harlyn stated, sitting down next to Baron.

"Is something wrong? Have you gotten more messages?" Hunter questioned and Baron sighed.

"Yeah and it kind of has to do with what we have to talk to you about."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I haven't been feeling very well the past few days so I went to the doctor for a checkup to make sure there wasn't anything wrong and that's when she told me that the baby is under stress and I need to relax or there's a possibility of worse complications." Harlyn whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as Baron reached over to take her hand. "My doctor said I need to take it easy for the rest of my pregnancy so I need to take some time off. If you need to find someone to replace me permanently, I understand but my health and the health of our baby has to come first."

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry!" Stephanie said, getting up to give her another hug. "Of course that's the most important thing so you take all the time you need. Are you going to be on complete bed rest?"

"As far as I know right now, no. If I take it easy and the stress on the baby decreases then I won't have to be."

"Please do take it as easy as you can then. I don't mean to sound rude but we're going to have to hire someone temporarily to replace you but as soon as you're medically cleared, your job will be waiting for you." Stephanie assured her, smiling as tears slid down Harlyn's face.

"Thank you so much Stephanie, you don't know how much I appreciate that."

"You're very welcome."

Baron leaned over to give Harlyn a quick kiss and he smiled at her. "See momma, I told you there was nothing to worry about." He said as they both stood up.

"Corbin I need you to stay for a few minutes, there's something I need to talk to you about." Hunter spoke up and Baron turned to look at him briefly before turning back to Harlyn.

"Are you going to be alright to go to the locker room alone?"

"Yeah, I'll probably go see if I can find Eloria and Braun." Harlyn replied, giving him a kiss before walking out of the office.

"Have a seat Corbin, I have some information about the messages you've been getting."

{}{}{}{}{}

Eloria walked down the hall in search of Braun, stopping when she spotted him talking to a woman who appeared to be a stagehand and she ducked away before he saw her.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Thanks so much for your help Braun, I was completely confused."

"No problem Diane. I know what it's like to be new around here and not understand anything." Braun said, smiling down at her.

"Yeah, it's pretty nerve racking. I...are you busy tonight? Would you like to go out for a drink? I really don't know anyone around here yet."

"I can't tonight but thank you for asking."

"Oh. Well...maybe some other time."

{}{}{}{}{}

Eloria's eyes narrowed and she walked down the hall towards his locker room where she spotted Harlyn waiting for her. "Hey sis, how did it go?" She asked, hugging Harlyn who sighed.

"Well, I'm officially on leave now and they're going to have to hire someone temporarily but Stephanie said that when I'm medically cleared I can come back."

"That's great! I told you that you didn't have anything to worry about. Let's go in so you can sit down."

{}{}{}{}{}

Braun walked in the locker room and he smiled when he saw Eloria and Harlyn sitting on the couch, talking. "Hey baby." He said, leaning down to kiss Eloria and he looked at her in confusion when she turned away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why don't you go spend some more time with Diane?" She snapped, glaring up at him and he chuckled.

"You're jealous."

"The hell I am!"

"You are but you just don't want to admit it. You have no reason to be though baby, you're the only woman for me and the woman I plan on marrying." Braun said, picking her left hand up and showing her the engagement ring she wore. "You're the one with this and no one else matters alright?"

Eloria sighed and smiled up at him. "Yeah, you're right...I'm sorry. I love you Braun."

Braun shook his head and kissed her. "It's alright baby and I love you too. "

{}{}{}{}{}

"Have you found out who's behind it all?" Baron asked and Hunter sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. I just received a phone call this morning to let me know."

"Who is it?" He questioned, anger welling up in him.

"Now Baron...before I tell you who it is, I need your word that you'll allow Stephanie and I to handle it."

Baron growled, his eyes narrowing. "Who the hell is it?"

"Alexa Bliss."


	25. Chapter 25

Harlyn watched Baron as he got ready for Raw. There was something wrong with him, she had been able to tell that from the moment he got to Braun's locker room. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to tell me what's going on? Something's bothering you and I figure it has something to do with what Hunter wanted to talk to you about alone."

Baron sighed and went over to sit down next to her. "You're right momma, it does have something to do with that."

"What is it? Are you in trouble for some reason because I have to take time off?" Harlyn asked and he chuckled.

"No, it has nothing to do with that so don't worry. I have some news but I'm afraid to tell you because I don't want you to get overly stressed out about it."

"Baron you not wanting to tell me because you're afraid it'll stress me out is only going to make me stress out even more by my trying to figure out what it is." Harlyn told him and he sighed again.

"Hunter got a phone call this morning...he told me who's behind sending you the messages and everything."

"Who?" She demanded to know, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Now momma calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Baron! Tell me who it is!"

Baron knew he should have kept his mouth shut but it was too late to go back on it now because he knew she wouldn't let it go until she found out. "Before I tell you...Hunter said that he and Stephanie would take care of it so keep that in mind."

"Baron Corbin I swear to God that I'm going to slap you if you don't stop stalling and tell me who it is!" Harlyn growled, glaring at him.

"It's Alexa." Baron said and before he could stop her, she was up and out the door.

{}{}{}{}{}

Braun walked into the locker room and he stopped when he heard Eloria in the bathroom and it sounded like she was crying. "Baby are you alright?!" He made his way over just as she opened the door and stepped out, tears falling from her eyes. "Eloria what's wrong baby? Talk to me."

"Braun you had better sit down." She whispered, looking up at him and his concern increased as she took him by the hand and led him to the couch.

He sat down, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in his lap. "There...now tell me what's going on."

"I'm almost three weeks late so this morning I went out and bought a pregnancy test." Eloria said, watching him to see his reaction.

"And? Are you pregnant?" Braun asked, tightening his arms around her as his heart began to race.

"I...according to the test I just took I am."

He smiled and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into a passionate kiss. "You don't know how happy that makes me to hear that."

"Really?! You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset about that Eloria? I love you and I plan on making you my wife and spending the rest of my life with you. A baby only adds to the happiness we already have."

"Braun I love you so much." Eloria whispered, kissing him again.

{}{}{}{}{}

Harlyn stormed down the hall in search of Alexa as she ignored Baron who was behind her, yelling her name. She spotted Alexa talking to Mickie and walked over to her. "You fucking bitch!"

Alexa turned around and looked at Harlyn in shock "Excuse me?!"

"You think you're so fucking clever don't you? All the emails, all the pictures of Baron and I. You're fucking pathetic!"

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" Alexa exclaimed and Harlyn scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"No, of course you don't! Are you that fucking desperate for attention and for a man that you have to go after my husband who clearly doesn't want your sorry ass?"

"How dare you talk to me like that?! Hunter..."

"Is the one who told Baron that you're behind it all! You are so fucking lucky that I'm pregnant or I'd beat your ass so bad that even the best plastic surgeon in the world wouldn't be able to do anything with you!" Harlyn hissed, getting right in her face. "Listen to me and listen good bitch...Baron is my husband and the father of my child! He's not interested in you and never has been. Find your own man you pathetic piece of shit and leave mine the hell alone or I swear to God, I will end you!" Harlyn vowed, turning around and walking over to Baron who was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Feel better momma?"

"Much. I love you Baron." She whispered, reaching up and pulling him down into a kiss.

"I love you too Harlyn. Always have and always will."


End file.
